For the Parts They Play
by Annacat101
Summary: Because one day, Naruto will tire of following the script, the Hero always saving the Villain even when the end result isn't worth the sacrifices payed in blood. Character Death, slight Yaoi and Not a Happy Ending. You have been warned! *Enjoy*
1. Following the Script

The girl lay between her two lovers, tragic scene before the finale, pink hair stained the red of both boy's eyes. Pleading with them to forgive each other with a final bow.

_For she played her part to perfection. Even in death._

The dark boy snarled, pretty face marred by scripted words wrenched from bloody lips.

**"You can't make me come back"**

_The last act, the final battle, the Hero saving the Villain from the darkness._

_And then the curtain falls as they walk into the distance. Cue applause._

_A happy ending for the only ones who matter._

_But not for all the lives lost, the village and all it stood for burned into ashes._

_Everyone died, slain for the sake of drama._

_For the pain it would cause._

_For the parts they always play._

The golden boy shrugged, pretty eyes marred by ugly truths illuminated by straw men and the boy who slept in death. Almost-fathers and a snow-eyed princess.

_And their blood rushed from the hands of the only one who could truly be called a demon._

_Losing everything, but never giving up, that was Hero's role. The Hero showing that Good conquers All, even when it doesn't._

_Even when the happy ending isn't worth the sacrifices made._

_Time for the Hero to play his part._

_It's his cue._

The Hero jerked the Villain toward him, but not to save him; shredding Sasuke's bloody lips with sharp canines and icy heart with sharper words over the body of the already-forgotten girl.

**"Maybe I don't want to, anymore"**

_Naruto laughed. Cold and mocking mixed with a mournful keening as the boy behind him crumpled, abandoned to the dust of past mistakes and sated revenge._

_Everyone expected the Hero to save the fallen angel, to save them all. He tried, but they shouldn't have been so shocked. Why should he follow a script?_

_Because of all things, Naruto would always be the number one at surprising people._

_It was fitting, after all._

_For the parts they played._


	2. Lighting the Sets

The young man screamed, righteous indignation flaring his face an ugly red. The subject of his tirade glared blankly, looking for all the world bored and maybe slightly annoyed.

Whispering words gone unnoticed by the angry man.

_I'm sorry I'm sorry oh Kami I'm so sorry._

Silence reigned, the onlookers watching with bated breath. The two men faced off, opposite as night and day. As light and darkness, life and death. Hidden faces and open scars. Truths that lie underneath the lies and truths not even there at all.

**"Maybe if you had taught NARUTO, Sasuke might still be here today!"**

A gasp resounded in the mission room. Favor the Demon over the Uchiha? Impossible.

Forever impossible.

And yet. And yet...

**""Sasuke was hurt! Broken by what his own brother did! How can you have taught him to kill and _NOT _expect him to break?"**

_I only did what they did to me._

**"You say you NEVER let your teammates down! And yet you couldn't save Sasuke!"**

And yet true demons hide where none are expected. Waiting in the darkest corners of the brightest spotlights, ready to consume at the first sign of a flickering bulb.

And the light of a prodigy will waver at a simple word.

Power is not evil. Only the way one uses it.

A weapon is merely a weapon.

After all.

* * *

_Not everyone is strong like you, Sensei._

"Heaven help us, we are only mortal. No matter how we play at being Gods and Demons, we are only human."

_Not everyone can detach themselves from the shadows of their past._

"I saw within Sasuke a chance to redeem myself. A chance to do the right thing"

_Not everyone can cheat, steal and murder and yet still smile with such sunny innocence._

"I may be a blind fool, Sensei."

_And yet I see you all too clearly. I wish I didn't._

"But you,"

_From you they learn to love. From you they learn to kill._

"You are the greatest hypocrite of them all."


End file.
